


【银土】大海盗和他的战利品

by sevenokrock



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenokrock/pseuds/sevenokrock
Summary: 海盗船长银时x俘虏土方





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定混乱，逻辑废

海盗船长银时x俘虏土方

设定混乱，逻辑废。 

预计两发完。

 

新世界海洋中有一片神秘海域，名为新海，那里的环境优美，村民们靠海吃海，慢慢发展出了独特的海洋贸易。

 

而传说新海域内有一神秘的海上小岛，那里埋藏着旧时代大海盗们的宝藏，随便一样都价值连城。只是无数人前往，最后都徒劳而返。

 

谁也没有见过这座小岛，但是却都坚信着这个传说。

 

 

坂田银时是这片新海的主人。

 

他年少成名，十四岁便随船长征战四方，战无不胜，船长逝世后自组船队“糖分号”成为船长，花了两年不到的时间，就令周围海域的海盗们闻风丧胆，海军也对他头疼不已。

 

说是海盗，他们从不打劫平民百姓的船只，对于往来的商船，也只会收取一定宝藏，换取其平安到达陆地。甚至是自打他来后，这里以前的无恶不作的盗匪都被赶走了，赐予这片海域难得的安宁。

 

当然，令坂田银时声名在外的，不止他传说一般的不败战绩、神秘的出身和数不尽的战利品。

 

年仅二十的银时有着帅气俊朗的外表与眉宇间自带的邪气。

 

每到一片陆地暂歇时，坂田银时都能靠这身皮囊使得当地年轻女孩芳心暗许，还能免费得到够整船人舒舒服服吃到下个目的地的储备粮。

 

于是随着时间增长，黑白两道关于他的故事越来越多，慢慢“白夜叉”这个名号也就传开了，新世界内可谓无人不晓。

 

这只战无不胜的海盗船，成为了这片大海真正的征服者。

 

 

而这位常年高居通缉榜赏金第一、据说杀人不眨眼、毫无人性的男人遇到了一个大难题。

 

今天他的小弟们意外打劫了一艘新来的海盗船。

 

大抵是从其他海域逃亡而来的，整艘帆船破破烂烂，从被烧掉一半的旗帜上勉强能辨认出“真选组”三个字。

船上没什么食物，船员更是所剩无几，只剩船长近藤勋、副船长土方十四郎、副手冲田总悟、船员山崎退和水手若干。

 

按理来讲，俘虏下场只有交与海军换得赏金，或者砍头，将其头颅整整齐齐一排挂在甲板栏杆上以震撼其他海盗。特别是对于敢擅自闯进他的领域，挑战他权威的船只。残忍但却有效。只是手下们看着异常安静的银时，都不知道老大今天是怎么了这么安静，也不敢轻举妄动。

 

坂田银时托着下巴细细思考。

没打劫到物资不重要，船上的粮食还富足的很。

俘虏怎么处置也无所谓，总之构不成威胁。

 

 

令他烦恼的是，今天这个俘虏也太他妈漂亮了。

 

 

土方十四郎...坂田银时默默念着这个名字。

 

他的俘虏看着刚成年不久，此刻正被迫双膝着地，双手捆在背后，身上简单的墨色和服满是战斗后的刀痕与血迹。乌黑的长发扎成马尾搭在腰间，白皙的面庞上还带着未愈合的伤口，已干涸的血迹经过了眼珠和高挺的鼻梁。

 

小俘虏还在挣扎着，然后察觉到什么似的，抬起头就对上了一道直勾勾的视线。他漂亮的蓝眼睛睁着，像是海水波澜，带着不甘、愤怒和倔强。

 

侧脸就够好看了，谁能想到正脸更美。

坂田银时呼吸一窒，觉得心跳有点快。靠，又不是第一次见到美人，至于这么没出息吗。

 

副手新八小心翼翼地上前道：“那啥，银桑啊…回神了，所以这到底要杀要砍你说个准话啊！”

 

“...啊啊，今天阿银心情好，放你们一马。”

 

带着一丝懒散的嗓音响起，土方抬起头，见着立在甲板上的年轻男人终于发话。

男人银色卷发在太阳下似乎发着光，头颅微微扬起，带有一丝压迫感，身上蓝白色的和服随意披着，随海风扬起下摆，显得格外潇洒不羁，看着最多二十出头。

这就是那个”白夜叉“？事实上，如果换一个场景，土方甚至觉得自己是遇到海妖，传说里带着鲜血颜色的妖怪，只一眼就有蛊惑人心的魅力，简直和这人一模一样。

 

”但是，我还缺一个仆人，“ ”海妖“猩红的眼睛略略扫过一圈，一只手懒洋洋地指向了桅杆处，“所以这小子就归我了。”

众人不禁眼神追随着手指方向看了过去。

…场面一瞬寂静。

 

土方也一愣，望着直直指向自己的手指，觉得这个海妖脑子有点毛病。

 

成年男人对一个漂亮的奴隶说这种话，大家都不是小孩子了（神乐总悟：？？？），含义自不用明说。

 

老大啊，说好的这辈子有酒有肉有糖分就够你过快乐的一生了呢？！突然被美色诱惑是怎么回事啦！ 一众水手深感无力。

 

另一边“扑通”一声，近藤勋一个泪目跪在地上,涕泗横流：”十四啊！我的善良体贴的十四啊！是大哥对不起你啊！!“

冲田总悟则面无表情，试图举起不存在的冲锋炮对准土方：”土方混蛋，是时候发挥你的余热了，你就好好从了老板吧“，说完看向银时，

”老板啊土方这混蛋就是抖M你越折磨他他越开心所以千万不用手下留情哦。先OO再OOO把他OO 地行动困难这种事完全没问题的！“

 

”谁是你老板啊！“

”总悟你有病吧！“

两人同时吼出，又短暂的对视一眼各自移开。

土方咬咬牙，他就知道不能只看外表，这个该死的白夜叉果然不会轻易放过他们，没想到居然还提出这种条件。抓了他们还不够，还想看他的俘虏颜面尽失跪在男人身下的样子吗？他才不会认输的，放马过来吧！

 

…喂喂，银桑也没说什么吧你们这个反应是要闹哪样！

”你，先跟我过来。新八，一会送套新衣服到我房间。“

坂田银时无奈道，吩咐船员先把其他人带下去，而后走到还呈跪姿的土方面前，伸出一双骨节分明的大手将其一把拉起。

由于跪了太久，土方身子摇了摇，差点没站稳。见银时伸出手试图扶自己一把，他默默躲开，撇了撇嘴，面色欠佳，一言不发地挑了挑眉毛，示意银时带路。

 

 

穿过二层甲板，下一层楼梯后往内拐，坂田银时在面前的房间门前停了下来。他拿出钥匙开门后抵住房门，转头向土方微笑示意他先进去。

 

…这个白痴又在装什么绅士。

土方暗暗吐槽，顺便悄悄打量面前的房间。

 

房间装横比他想象中的简单。

房间内有开窗，阳光洒过，靠里有单独的卫浴间和衣柜，中间放着一张双人大床，右侧有一张书桌，上面散乱放着些翻开的书籍和笔记本。

书桌旁墙壁上贴着一张巨大的通缉令，上边的人卷毛和死鱼眼，特征不能再明显。

 

“砰”的一声关门声从身后传来，土方警觉地转过身，全身绷直，像只察觉到危险的小野猫试图竖起毛示威。

 

 

“喂我说多串啊，也不用这么紧张吧”见他这样，坂田银时失笑道，“你以为我会做什么？”说罢慢悠悠地走到土方面前，微微俯视他道：“还是，你希望我对你做些什么？”

 

男人刻意压低的声音在土方耳畔拂过，一瞬间仿佛又是海妖附体，他一个激灵用头将面前人顶开，抬起下巴恶狠狠道：

“谁他妈是多串！而且我管你要干嘛，先把老子的手给解开！”

 

 

银时笑着解开了绳子，敲门声响起，他猜到是新八把衣服送来了，便过去开门。

 

“银桑，这是你要的衣服还有医药箱。”带着眼镜一脸正直的少年将手上物品递了出去，往房间内打量了下，随后马上凑近低声道：“银桑，你要小心啊，毕竟…”

 

银时打断了新八的话：“放心吧，我心里有数。”

新八还是不太相信的看了他一眼，拍了拍他肩膀道”多留个心眼总是好的。”

 

两人刻意放轻声音的谈话没被听到。

 

 

土方见人关上门回来，手里多拿了一套衣服和箱子。

男人先打开了医药箱，示意土方到书桌前坐下，手里拿着碘伏和棉签，轻轻褪下土方和服上半部分至腰处，露出白皙的肩膀和背上已青紫的撞伤和凝固的刀伤。

 

他一边在伤口上上药，一边状似随意地开口道：“看你为他这么拼命的样子，认识那个近藤很久了？”

 

”..没有。”土方眯了眯眼睛，感受着男人刻意放轻的手上力道，微微放松说道，

“两年前我被几个小海盗抓住时，近藤大哥刚好路过，救了我。没有近藤大哥我应该早被扔下去喂鲨鱼了，这点伤口又算什么。“

 

 

银时微微不爽，怎么一提到这个猩猩就这么温柔。

”所以你们怎么又想到来新海的?“

 

“我们本来在旁边海域，运气不好碰到打劫的，没打赢，勉强跑了出来。”

而且逃跑时，另一伙海盗故意把他们往这边新海域赶，想让他们遇上白夜叉，毕竟那可比他们凶残多了——

 

土方回忆了一下这帮海贼提到”白夜叉“时脸上的惊惧和恨意——

...好吧，所以他一开始也坚信不疑，那个“白夜叉”是个心狠手辣、杀人如麻的大海盗，就像小时候故事里讲的，有会说话的鹦鹉、海盗标志的眼罩、面目凶残、一只手还是钩子。

 

现在看来还挺温柔的？

 

 

银时不知道原来自己在土方心中的第一印象是被一群他的手下败将给搞砸的。

 

他拿起纱布，轻车熟路地缠上土方细瘦地手臂，继续道：“那你们运气真好啊，碰到银桑这样有原则的好男人，要是碰到其他人还不知道要对你们做什么呢。”

 

土方面无表情。

...这混蛋真不要脸，又打劫了我们的不就是你吗。

”那我还真该好好谢谢你啊，白夜叉。“

 

”谢我？“银时似乎没听出土方的嘲讽，递过衣服，看着其快速脱下旧衣服的动作喉咙一紧，微微俯身靠近少年耳旁，压低声音道，  
”你知道的，串儿...”

“他们才应该谢谢你。“

”多串，药也上了，不如我们来做点有意思的事情吧。“

 

 

土方脑袋有点发晕。

 

年轻男人低沉的嗓音在耳边打着转，”你也是知道的吧？银桑的心意...“

 

说罢一双骨节分明的大手从背后缓缓伸过来，一边轻轻搂住土方的腰，另一只手在土方腹部缓缓打着转，慢慢地向上移动，伸进了土方还没来得及穿好的和服内，在其敏感的胸部划着一个又一个小圈——男人的大手带着疤痕的触感，是其战斗的勋章和荣誉——偶尔路过胸部的红点，稍稍停留逗弄，手指轻轻扯起又放开。

 

听着土方逐渐加重的呼吸声，银时满意的笑了笑，搂住腰部的左手向上一把捏着其下巴，迫使怀里的人转过头和自己接吻。

 

最初只是轻微的触碰，男人却充满耐心，一下一下温柔的轻啄着柔软的双唇，这样的力道相比眼前的情景显得过分柔情。

 

随后，捏住下巴的大手便微微用力，土方被迫张大嘴巴，迎接男人毫不掩饰的侵略欲望。

 

唾液相交，带着草莓味甜到腻人，土方只觉得舌头被一种光滑柔腻的软物缠住，从舌尖慢慢吮吸至舌根，又被放开，转而开始轻舔自己的牙齿。

 

 

这感觉...好熟悉...

土方在头皮发麻的触觉中恍惚想到。

 

好像前几天自己在海里捉到的那只海星。

 

 

那只海星也是这样，在水里异常灵活，一碰到什么生物便紧紧贴上去黏住不放。他想着把它扯开，自己游上去喘口气，结果又被缠上，吸盘贴住他，怎么都躲不开。

 

 

“多串怎么可以走神呢。”银时带着不满的声音响起。

 

才没走神呢。

身子上的手还在四处游走点火，带着欲望的力道，土方脑子已经一片混沌，不服输的本性使得他在下次银时又试图吻住自己时转过身，不耐烦的迎上去，张开嘴巴，学着男人刚刚的样子乱扫一番。

 

 

“噗——哈哈哈哈哈，太可爱了”坂田银时忍不住笑出来，把土方吓得一激灵，意识到自己刚刚在做什么，脸开始爆红。

 

艹，这混蛋吻技太他妈好了，一时没反应过来。

 

 

“你吻技怎么这么熟练？”土方回避了“好”这个字，伸出手抵住银时再次靠近的嘴唇，手心留下了软软的触感。

 

 

“经验是最好的老师，银桑可是经验丰富呢。”

 

...看小黄书的经验，五只姑娘的经验。坂田银时条件反射就开始吹牛，毫不惭愧，结果低下头就看到土方黑掉的脸色。

 

 

多年来的战斗经验使得银时练就了对危险来临前最敏锐的直觉，而这个直觉救了他一命，他福至心灵，脑子里断掉的恋爱神经一瞬间被接上了。

 

“多串不会是吃醋了吧？”

“谁会吃你这个卷毛的醋？！”

 

看透了他的口是心非，银时开心的一把抱住土方，在脖颈上猛嗅，

“阿银好开心！原来土方对我也有感觉的！阿银还以为只有我一见钟情呢！那些经验什么的都是骗你的，何况阿银只要十四就够了！”

 

 

听到一见钟情这个词的土方瞬间脸爆红，开心又不想承认，只得嘴硬道：

”谁他妈让你这么缠人，就和海星一样，烦死人了！“

 

土方扭着身子，想离远一点，又被银时紧紧抱住在锁骨上乱蹭，动弹不得，被蹭过的地方还有点发痒。

”喂，白夜叉，别他妈乱蹭了，要发情也看看时间好吧？！这还是大白天！“

 

 

”我的名字是坂田银时，不是什么白夜叉。“

 

银时不爽的皱了皱眉头，下身向前一顶，把土方抵在桌子前，将腿强行插进土方双腿中间，在大腿根部处上下磨蹭——土方只觉得自己被一个热度惊人的大家伙给死死抵住了腹部，还能感受到其跳动的频率——

 

 

”而且那叫什么发情啊小多串。”

 

 

得知两人心意相通的银时仿佛一瞬间打开了什么不得了的开关，如果总悟在一定一眼就能认出来——那是抖S遇见心仪猎物的眼神。

他格外认真地一字一顿问道：

“硬·吗”

“感受到他在渴望你了吗”

“宝贝，这才他妈是发·情。“

 

不给土方反应时间，银时快速扯开土方早已凌乱不堪的和服，将其剥光，然后搂着赤裸裸的土方，把他抱上了书桌。

 

 

土方觉得事情有点超乎了想象。

 

卧槽，这什么发展？亲亲摸摸就算了，这人还真的脱自己衣服阿？！好吧，虽然一开始也不是没想到，更何况，在船上待久了，又全是男人，自己看到只海星都觉得它眉清目秀，所以这人这么饥渴也可以理解，但是——男人真的可以做吗？！

 

 

似乎看出了土方在想什么，银时轻轻笑了一声，从医药箱里拿起一管状物品，挤在手上，向土方后方探去——“可以做的哦，”银时食指在穴口轻轻按压，随后缓慢伸进去，开始在土方体内捣鼓。

 

“男人和男人啊，就是要用这里呢。多串身体里有个地方，一直在等着被银桑触碰噢。”

 

 

体内的手指在内壁上慢慢按压，另一只手大力揉弄身下人紧实的臀瓣，土方忍不住哼出声音，男人发出恶劣的笑声，同时又一只手指挤入体内——

”啊，等..等等，你要干什么？！“ 

 

突然失去支撑，慌乱中土方一把抱住男人宽厚的肩膀，银时将土方双腿交叉放置自己腰后，抬起来往床边走去——”啊啊，多串是第一次做，还是在床上会比较舒服噢，多串要是实在想的话我们下一回就在桌子上做。“

 

土方还未来得及反驳，外面突然传来了叫喊声，只依稀听到有人在门外喊：

“船长你在吗？”

“船长开开门啊！”

”船长！外面突然变天了！我们还要按原定路线行驶吗？“

 

 

“…...”

“…...”

银时将土方轻轻放置床边，带着怒气转身吼道：

”这种问题你去找神乐！她才是航海家负责天气的好吧！别告诉我她又悄悄跑哪个岛上去玩了！“恶狠狠的语气吓得门外人慌忙答应完就跑去找副手新八帮忙。

 

 

窗外，方才还湛蓝的天空现已蒙上一层阴影，一团一团的云如同打了死结般，看着恍惚要坠落下来，海水也透着一丝死气。

 

 

”喂...卷毛“土方还不习惯叫银时名字，看到银时转身往自己身上一压，开始脱衣服，连忙坐起身，”你不去看看吗？“

 

土方短暂的航海经历告诉他，航海中遇到突然的恶劣天气是最可怕的，要是准备不充分，不仅可能因航路被干扰而迷失方向，被困个十天半个月，甚至可能船体遇上礁石直接受损。

 

”啊啊，放心吧，那群家伙虽然看着不靠谱，但都是有着多年经验的老水手了。“

果然，很快就传来了令人安心的有条不紊的命令和执行声音。

 

 

“而且，刚抢来的老婆还在等着我洞房呢，哪有精力管别人。” 

银时恶劣地笑了笑，再次埋下脑袋，在土方身上落下细碎的亲吻，从他漂亮的眉眼吻至红嫩的薄唇，轻轻啜了一口，随后向下在锁骨和胸前的两处红樱上流连 。

 

 

土方的左腿被抬起，放在男人宽厚的肩膀上，一只大手继续刚刚被打断的开拓行为，另一只伸向土方已抬头的下体，一把握住，开始上下套弄。土方喘着气，感受着身上人的动作，看着埋在自己身上乱耸动的银发脑袋，忍不住伸出手揉了一把，又揉一下。

 

 

“这么喜欢银桑头发吗，银桑可是更羡慕你们的直发啊。”银时抬起头，红瞳看紧盯着着身下人散落开来的黑色长发，将本就白皙的身体衬得更为苍白，看上去还有一点营养不良。

 

在海上这是很正常的事，但银时还是心疼地低头吻了吻土方发顶，暗下决心要好好把他身体养回来。

 

 

觉得开拓的差不多了，银时抽出了手指，换上自己的东西抵住穴口，却又突然想起什么，硬生生地在最后一步停了下来，迷恋地看向身下虽已满脸情欲还是十分好看的少年：

 

”我可以进去吗...“

”十四，回答我，我可以进去吗？“

 

 

”...“

这个白痴...为什么老是在这种奇妙的地方展现他的绅士风度。

 

 

失去手指的后穴显得有些空虚，他不安地动了动，甚至试图主动吞入，但是没成功。

岂可休！土方露出挑衅的笑容：”这个时候你还这么多废话！是男人就艹我啊！“

 

 

不矫情这一点也是土方独特的魅力，银时被挑衅却只觉得下身更硬，于是果断一个挺身。

 

后穴被慢慢撑开，一个粗壮坚硬、青筋弹跳的大家伙强行挤了进来，缓缓向前推进。

还只进了一个头部，土方就觉得自己已经喘不过气了。

 

 

”…混蛋，你吃什么的长这么大。“ 

 

海面似乎起了浪花，床铺随船身轻轻摇动。

银时随着船体的节奏挺入，猛地到达了最深处。

两人同时喘了口气。

 

 

”小银大了多串才会舒服嘛...而且多串真的好紧啊,小银在里面好舒服，他让我要好好努力来报答多串噢。"

银时在土方耳边咬耳朵，土方听的心烦意乱，于是干脆的勾下了银时脖子，咬上他的嘴巴。

 

 

口水交缠的声音和身下肉体相撞的声音开始在房间内回荡，令人脸红心跳。银时从开始的慢慢研磨到后来快速撞击着土方的臀瓣，把土方干的说不出话，只能在接吻间隙发出轻轻的喘声。

 

那喘声像猫抓一样在银时心上挠几下，像是心里的那点怀疑和犹豫也被挠走了，只剩下满腔酸酸的暖意无意抒发。

 

 

碰撞中像是猛地触到了哪里，土方一下叫了出来，开始的胀痛开始慢慢转化为灭顶的快感。

 

“这里舒服吗十四？”发现了土方敏感点的银时压着土方慢慢欺负他，手上也继续不停揉弄土方胸前，上下夹击，势必让土方缴械投降。

 

 

土方胸膛随着亲吻微微起伏，侧过头张着嘴轻喘着气，眼神迷离。

窗外闪过一道光，随后是震耳欲聋的雷声，令人眼前发白，只觉得快感要将人淹没于浪潮中。不知过了多久，土方”啊“的一声，终于释放了出来。

 

 

银时也加快了速度，最后几下连续冲击后，释放在了土方体内。

 

 

窗外雨声绵绵。

 

 

屋内两人都瘫在了床上，谁也没先开口说话。土方像是才想起什么似的，转身愤愤开口道：”混蛋你没戴套！“

银时一脸无赖地凑过来，满足地在土方嘴上啵了一口，一把搂住他肩膀就往自己怀里带。

 

这一刻，常年霸占了海军通缉榜上第一位置的白夜叉，终于尝到了对他而言甚是陌生的幸福感。这幸福突如其来，太迷惑人，甚至使他产生了对家的眷念。终于，有无数宝藏的大海盗也有了自己想藏起来的独一无二的宝物。

 

 

”我这不是没准备吗，而且谁能想到今天能得到你这样一个大宝贝啊。“

 

...所以谁是你宝贝啊。土方脸又开始发红。”别凑过来了死卷毛！我要去洗澡！“

 

 

看着人准备往床下跳，动作牵扯下后穴流露出一股股白浊的液体，银时眼里又闪起食肉动物般的光芒，开始摩拳擦掌：

”别逞强了宝贝，你看你一个人怎么去洗。我们再来第二回合吧，这回完银桑一定帮你清理！“于是一个转身又把人压住，堵住了身下人抗议的嘴巴。

 

 

窗外雨声间歇，云雾散开，透出一丝光亮直直射入房间内。床铺的中央再次陷了进去，映照出两具缠绵交错的身体。

 

 

 

 

清晨。

 

 

新八端着早餐在门外徘徊，犹豫要不要敲门。

 

昨天两人进房间后就再也没出来，连晚饭也没吃，还把来敲门问航向的水手甲给吼了一顿。

 

就算银桑你是个即将迈入魔法师行列的母胎solo，也不至于饥渴到这个地步吧！就算那个土方先生确实很好看，你也不能把人关屋子里不给人吃饭吧！

 

 

”阿勒？新吧唧，你在银酱门口干什么？“

 

”阿，卡古拉酱！你来的正好，银桑和土方桑昨天都没吃饭，我想着给他们送点早餐，可房间一点动静都没有。“

 

橘色头发的小姑娘听到后歪着头，好奇地问：”土方？是昨天新抓到的俘虏吗？为什么会在银酱的房间里阿鲁？”

 

新八这才想起昨天神乐不在，忙给她解释了一下前因后果。

 

 

”啊啊，所以银酱这个家伙是拐了良家妇男吗阿鲁！让本小姐来替天行道惩罚他阿鲁！“

”欸卡古拉酱等一等！“

 

 

”砰”地一声，小女孩一脚踹飞了厚重的房门走了进去。新八忙跟着进来，却只见大床上有两具还缠在一起的身子，被子都只盖到腰部。

 

 

银发男人听到声响后迷迷糊糊坐起来。

 

天亮才睡，他神智还尚不清晰，一只手抓着一头乱发，身上的痕迹还很明显。看清门口的两人后就慌忙把被子扯起来给土方盖上：

“卡古拉酱！新八！你们来干嘛！还有我房门怎么回事？！”

 

 

新八面无表情，甚至不想说话。

他一只手盖住神乐眼睛，另一只手端着餐盘道：“我是来给你们送早餐的，你们这些yin乱的大人！”

 

 

海风徐徐，经过一夜雷雨洗礼的天空和海面透出漂亮的蓝色。

 

只是，掩藏在平静海面下的下一次风浪还蠢蠢欲动，等待着那个时机，冲出水面，打破它表面虚伪的安定。

 

 

新八有话说：

土方先生又不是没有手，银桑你用得着饭都要亲手给别人喂到嘴里吗！不愿透露姓名的新八先生如是说到。

 

 

 

*海盗船设计参考万里阳光号，谢谢尾田大神orz

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

天气晴朗。

海面随着行驶的船帆而扬起波浪，砸成水珠一串一串，弹到空中又落回海里。

 

不远处，一艘小型潜艇从海里猛地冒出头。

设定好自动返航系统后，土方按下按钮，潜艇上方开了一个小口。他爬上去，撑起身子跳到海里，游了几步后一把抓住船上侧面垂下来的绳梯，踩上标有数字的船坞外，几步登上外围栏杆。

 

腿上一个用力，他干净利落地跳上甲板，甩了甩剪短至耳垂的黑发，飞落的水珠在阳光的反射下，折出一道耀眼的光芒。

 

“土——方——混——蛋——去——死——”  
栗发少年不知从哪里冒出来，嘴里含着一根棒棒糖，举起手中的冲锋炮“砰”地一声向着土方开了一炮。

“卧槽总悟你他妈的...”

“卧槽总一郎你要是把银桑好不容易讨来的老婆打伤了要怎么赔我啊！还有你看你一来银桑的船都不知道修了多少次了！”

土方一个闪身躲开迎面而来的炮弹后，爆炸声响在了身后，连带着栏杆也被烧出一个缺口。刚要张口骂人，就被等在甲板多时的坂田船长用毛巾包住还湿淋淋的身体和头发。

 

银时一边给土方擦着头一边嘴里抱怨着修理轮船的费用又要增加了。

 

由于总一郎那家伙对冷兵器和各类工程图十分擅长，于是很快成为了造船师和武器管理员。

结果这家伙不知道怎么就爱针对土方，两人动不动就打起来（大多是总悟偷袭），要不然就是总悟和他们的航海士神乐互相抬杠。

以至于糖分号基本三天一小修，五天一大修。嘛，虽然之前只有神乐这个怪力女在的时候也差不多啦，但是修理什么的真的很麻烦啊。

 

银时借着擦身体为由，手开始不安分地往土方衣领里面伸，丝毫不顾还是在光天化日朗朗乾坤之下。土方一把按住，皱着眉说道：

“对了，卷毛，我刚刚在这片海底找过了，探测系统并没有发出警报。”

 

没有成功吃到豆腐的银时有点失望，他一手搂过土方的腰紧紧握住，转身把人往楼梯上带，回头示意总悟跟上，而后解释说：  
“啊啊，关于这个，刚刚新八神乐他们回来也是这样说。潜艇的反侦察系统显示，周围没有检测到其他潜艇或者声纳，也没有投放过潜标的痕迹。简直就像...”

”...一夜之间被撤走了。“土方接上了银时的话，开始细细思考。

 

昨日夜里，糖分号突然被海军袭击，所幸巡查的水手及时发现异样通知了银时。

 

当时银时刚和土方做完某种运动，清理完后银时还抱着人黏黏糊糊地不肯撒手。听到水手汇报，两人连忙随手套件衣服就冲了出来，就只见海军的旗帜在夜幕的掩盖下，正悄悄靠近。

 

等到这一场恶战结束时已近黎明，众人昏昏沉沉准备回去补觉，还穿着睡衣边打哈欠边揉眼睛的橘发女孩迷糊道：”阿勒？为什么小十四穿着银酱的衣服阿鲁...还是我太困看错了阿鲁...“

尚有羞耻心的土方在大家心照不宣带着揶揄的眼神里，扯着一脸猥琐笑容的银时溜回了房间。

再起来后，土方、新八、神乐、近藤还有其余几名经验丰富的老水手便各自分工驾驶潜艇去搜查海底了。

 

 

”好了，多串，神乐他们已经在里面坐着了，“

银时边说边推开了三楼的会议室大门，等土方和总悟先进去，自己关上门跟在了后面，”可以听听他们的想法。“

 

土方一进去发现，会议室的长桌旁除了新八神乐和近藤，还有一位年轻漂亮、穿着紧身黑色浴衣的陌生女人。

女人棕黄色的长发被高高盘起，上面插着一只苦无，一只手拿着烟斗，显得利落又性感。白皙的长腿翘着，背打得很直，坐在了主位左边的第一顺位上，旁边是近藤，她的对面则是新八而后神乐。

 

听见门开，女人抬起头，蓝色的眼睛带着一道划伤，正好和土方眼神相遇。

 

“......”  
“......”

土方无端感受到一丝压力。

 

他打断银时准备将自己拉在主位旁边坐下的动作后，走到近藤旁边，拉开椅子坐下。总悟紧跟着坐在了他旁边。

 

于是被土方拒绝的银时带着委屈的狗狗眼神走向了靠里的主位坐下，直勾勾盯着土方谴责他的负心汉行为。

 

新八心里苦，船长谈恋爱后，作为真·事务长，他就经常被迫主持大局。他咳嗽两声，说道：

“那啥…银桑，我和神乐进行了区域内搜索，没有发现任何可疑痕迹。刚刚我们和其他去探测后回来的人也讨论过了，大家都说周围确实没有潜伏过的痕迹。”

 

“对对，万事屋，就像小舅子说的那样，”不知为何坚持叫银时万事屋的近藤勋开口道。近藤勋在上船后先是管理粮仓，结果竟然发掘了自己的厨艺天赋，被正式晋升为厨师长和副手。

之后某次聚餐时，近藤见到不常出现的舵手志村妙，瞬间就被志村秒的商业假笑给迷住了，于是现在正在企图讨好“小舅子”志村新八，

“由于浅海处没有发现，我还深入到了500米处以及周围海域的近海面查看，但是除了渔民用的小鱼雷以外，可以算是干干净净。”

 

新八难得延时吐槽道：“大猩猩加跟踪狂就不要叫我小舅子啦！”

 

银时皱了皱眉头，双手盘在胸前，严肃地点了点头表示明白，“了解。这次麻烦你了大猩猩，要是想吃香蕉什么的厨房给你准备好了。”

 

说罢转椅转向了左边，“月咏，你有什么消息吗。”

 

叫月咏的漂亮女人站起来，将自己手中的侦察报告摆上了桌面。她用烟斗敲了敲桌面，有条不紊道：

“接到银时消息说你们被海军突袭后，日轮姐马上让我调了无人侦察艇的报告，算是得到了一点信息。”

 

桌上报告是几份声波画表，月咏拿起笔，在其中一张上做了标记。

“从我们推测出的海军行动轨迹来看，你们应该就是在这个位置附近被探测到声波信号后反馈给了海军。但是...”

 

“但是月咏姐，我们什么都没有发现啊阿鲁！难道是海军的装备升级了我们探测不到吗阿鲁！”

 

总悟“噗嗤”一笑，撇了眼神乐，嘲讽地说道：“怪力女，你果然很白痴。这艘船的侦察系统绝对不输给海军，况且昨夜受到袭击后，我专门查看了弹痕和弹壳，他们的铁弹无论口径大小、取材质量还是弹料配比都还是上个世纪的传统，而我们光是发射初速度就领先一大截。看来海军这几年还是一群老腐朽在管事啊。”

 

“死小子你说谁是白痴！你要不要打一架！本小姐绝对把你打到跪下喊爸爸！”

 

“就说了你这个白痴女除了蛮力什么都不会...”

神乐踩上桌子，一把拧过总悟领子又将他踹翻，总悟也怒了，翻起身就和神乐打成一团。

 

 

......

新八老妈子无奈扶额，总结道，“所以现在来看，就只可能是海军用某种不知名手段，在昨夜战败后专门回收了他们的侦察装置，而且还不能是直接引爆掉或自动返航，因为都会被我们探测到...”

 

众人听后都有些不知所措，开始讨论起来。毕竟以往被海军或其他海盗船袭击，他们都能一一找出埋伏并摧毁掉，或者拿来研究备份。

况且海军在最近两年态度模糊不清，很久没有如此明目张胆且准备充分地来找过麻烦。

 

这次大概率是有备而来且要打一场持久战，他们必须做好万全准备。

 

 

......

“不，还有一种可能，”

从进入会议室起一直保持安静的土方突然出声道，其余人听后都将视线投了过来，打斗中的冲神两人也停了下来。

 

“...你应该也想到了吧。”土方看着望着自己的银时，扬了扬嘴角。

所以才只叫了这几人来。

“如果是有人能够将我们未来的行进轨迹详细透露给海军，那么什么侦察设备，都不重要了。”

 

话里含义十分明显。

 

话筒转交给了银时，而事实证明哪怕这种紧要关头，中二少年坂田银时也不会忘了耍帅。他站起身子，理了理衣服，仿佛站在聚光灯下，而后双手撑住桌面，微微附身，微笑道。

“就是这样，朋友们。”

“我们糖分号上，很可能出了一个叛徒。”

 

 

……

多年的默契使得新八和神乐与银时一个眼神交汇便懂得对方想让自己去排查。

于是这场会议简单总结并交代任务后就匆匆散了场，大家各自出门调查。

 

这一边的月咏放缓了收拾资料的动作，望向自己身边的银时，轻声道：

“银时，你...要注意安全。海军这样的动作差不多就是摆明要针对糖分号了，首要目标自然是身为首领的你。何况你的通缉赏金一直在不断上涨，足够一些人打歪心思了。”

“总之，你一定要保护好自己。”

 

 

土方手上动作一愣。  
明耳人都能听出，月咏的声音一改会议上的冷漠严肃，变得充满温情和体贴。

 

虽然土方十四郎在银时之前没有过恋爱经验，是个无比纯情的小处男，就算和银时在一起后，除了不会再当魔法师以外也没有什么长进——

但是人类的本能仿佛就会在遇到威胁时，不自觉开启警报。比如土方现在，就仿佛一个小野豹般竖起耳朵听动静，余光也悄悄在瞄。

 

 

然后他看到坂田银时拍了拍月咏的肩膀：

“不用担心，我命很硬的你不知道吗。还有，告诉日轮也别太担心，她身体本来就不好了，还有个小孩要操心呢。放心吧，你们吉原号，我一定会好好保护的。”

 

...吉原号？

那个据说全是女人，不仅个个能歌善舞，且大部分是从桃源乡里逃到海上后组成的美女海贼团？

 

听说她们有幸受到某位贵人“庇护”，这两年也没什么消息，十分低调。原来这位贵人就是坂田银时？！

还有日轮，现在想想不就是当时号称“吉原太阳”的第一花魁吗？！

 

土方咬了咬牙，将胸腔涌上来的酸意默默吞回肚子，决心不等人了自己先走，手里抓着资料和银时给自己披上的毛巾便径直出了会议厅。

 

一直用余光观察着土方动态的坂田银时没察觉到其异样。他虽然想赶紧追上土方，但是良好的教养还是让他陪同月咏一齐走到了甲板边。

 

命令手下放下小帆船和绳索后，他先亲自把人送上船，再叫来几个水手，吩咐要将月咏护送回吉原号。

 

旁观者看上去，两人果真十分般配，银时细心体贴且有绅士风度，月咏也微笑着向银时挥手告别，还附赠了一个拥抱。

……

“喂，土方混蛋，你是嫉妒了吗。”旁观者甲总悟戳了戳身旁站着的旁观者乙土方。

 

土方皱眉。“哈？！我为什么要嫉妒。况且这有什么好嫉妒的？”

 

“啊啊，我还以为，要是你知道这位月咏也曾是老板留在船上的俘虏之一，会觉得有危机感呢。”

 

“好像还在船上待了一年多呢，而且听说之后不久她就向老板表白了，不过老板有没有回应倒是不清楚，但是也说过想将人留在船上这种话。不过后来她不知为何又离开了。”

 

“更何况——毕竟土方你才和老板认识一个月，还是个男的，身上也没有料不像别人前凸后翘，老板说不定就是一时兴起养来玩玩罢了。况且土方你还是个蛋黄酱变/态狗粮控，是抖M就算了还留个M字的刘海长着一双青光眼跟个白痴一样的，啊啊你果然还是去死去死去死吧——”

 

“……后面明明就是你他妈在骂我吧你小子以为我听不出来吗！你才是去切腹吧！“

 

土方跳起来辩解道，心里却堵得慌，像是被人用手拿捏着，整个胸腔都又酸又疼。

 

他想起第一次见面的晚上，银时说自己“经验丰富”，之后又解释说只是开玩笑。

 

……

要是那不是开玩笑而是真的呢？

 

又或者不是真的，只是他本以为，白夜叉对于俘虏都是不屑一顾，而只对自己例外。现在却得知，他不仅不是例外，甚至于只是刚刚好，是别人离开才产生的第二人选。

 

好吧，他也觉得自己一个大男人这样太矫情，要是怀疑那直接去问银时不就好了。但是之前没有考虑过的可能性出现后，他回忆起自己和银时的相处突然觉得处处是漏洞：

 

堂堂白夜叉，为什么第一次见到自己就有了好感？至少从他这一个月和坂田银时的相处来看，他并不是这么容易一见钟情的男人。

 

还有，银时说过喜欢自己眼睛的颜色，但是他明明看月咏眼睛也是蓝色。包括当时，银时出门拿药，新八刻意小声的叮嘱…

 

土方不愿意怀疑银时，毕竟这一个月以来，银时对自己的好他都有感受到。但是，他又不禁觉得这一切只是银时良好的教养罢了。

如果银时愿意，他对谁都可以这么好的。

 

一阵海风吹过来，土方打了个冷颤。他控制不住自己的胡思乱想，被风吹过的脑子乱糟糟，又不想被总悟看出来，便别开脸，转身绕道船体的另一边，随便找了个房间钻进去。

 

银时等月咏离开后，回到甲板上搜寻土方的身影，但是没有发现。他眼睛一亮，捕捉到站在楼梯上的总悟，快步走过去问道：“总一郎君，你看到多串了吗？”

 

“啊啊，那个家伙大概是被打击后自己找个房间躲起来了。”总悟扯了扯嘴角。

 

“…被打击？”

银时还停留在上一个频道，以为土方是郁闷船上有内奸，“没想到他这么看重啊…那我去找他吧。”便迈步准备离开。

 

“…等等。”总悟拦下了银时。

“老板，虽然我对管别人闲事真的没兴趣，但是土方那个白痴吧，活这么大了还是幼稚的不行，特别容易相信别人，也特别一根筋。”

“所以老板你要是抱着玩一玩的心态的话，还是去找别人吧。”

 

银时一愣，随即反应过来，来不及多解释，丢下一句“没有玩”，便挨个房间去找人。

 

送个朋友回来老婆都要没了，银时表示他慌的一批。

 

*每次有肉前都会有小总助攻的身影  
——————————————————————

 

二楼有一个小的储藏室，房间内只摆着几个旧沙发和桌椅。

 

土方躺在沙发上，一只手抬起来，盖住自己的眼睛，另一只手自然垂落下来。室内灯没有开，但好像还是能感受到刺眼的白炽灯在头上一闪一闪，令人烦躁。

 

要是那个卷毛混蛋真敢把老子当备胎，老子就烧了他的船，然后带着近藤总悟回陆地上去，大不了做点小生意，反正饿不死人。

 

土方愤愤地想。就让那个死卷毛和他的一船吉原美女去过一辈子吧！

 

他刚准备起身，房门就被推开，他刚刚在心里骂着的人顶着一头卷毛就朝着他走了过来。

 

“……”

土方避开视线，想要坐起身，“干嘛，送完人了？”

 

银时快步上前，把他又按了回去，随即蹲下来，埋下身子把土方脑袋掰正，在昏暗的屋子里默默凝视着沙发上的人，然后开口道：“嗯…再不回来，要是老婆不要我了怎么办？”

 

那不是你自己活该吗，土方默默吐槽，想挣开他正起身子来给自己添点气势，无奈银时的手牢牢按住自己肩膀，明明都是男人，但土方怎么也扯不动。

 

挣扎间银时干脆整个人移上了沙发，双腿将土方紧紧夹住，手也从肩膀处往上移到了土方的耳旁撑起身子，整个人悬着压在他上方，带着不容拒绝地压迫感。明明是他困住了土方，开口却带着一丝不易察觉的委屈：“我和月咏什么关系都没有，我甚至都好久没见过她了。”

 

“什么关系都没有？她不是给你表白过吗？”  
而且还是你的俘虏，和你在船上待了一年多——土方更气愤了，抬起手就想把银时给掀翻下去。

 

银时慌忙握住土方的手，又怕土方再跑，干脆整个身子压了下来，紧紧抱着土方不撒手：“是表白过，但是我又没有答应啊！我不是说过了吗，我只有过多串，也只想和多串在一起！”

 

“……给你一分钟的时间解释。”

 

见土方松口，银时也舒了口气，他只怕土方不愿意相信他。他怕压着人，于是搂着土方腰换了个姿势，变成土方在上他在下。

 

银时慢慢讲道：“大概就两三年前吧，当时月咏得罪了吉原以前的老大，带着一群歌伎就逃走了。路上偷了艘船，走海路时遇上天气迷路碰到了我们，被手下一群人给抓了起来。”

 

银时手下的人看这船人都是漂亮女子，也不敢随意对待，便去请示银时。了解她们的来历后，银时便将她们放走了。

“结果又过了几天，月咏就一身伤的一个人架着艘小破船找到了我们，原来是她们被仇家发现了。”

之后的情节便是中二少年银时帮妹子摆脱仇家了，还救回了被带走的一船人，只是之后为了帮她们隐藏踪迹，花费了较长的时间，期间月咏则是在糖分号和吉原号上来回奔波，还有帮日轮接生孩子等等……

 

“后来等月咏要离开时，突然就对我表白了。”银时将下巴抵在土方头顶上蹭了蹭，土方身上好闻的味道便到达鼻息间，“我只是单纯帮她，没有那方面想法，当然就拒绝啦。但是奇怪的是听完之后她就笑了，说她早就料到了。”

 

“总之银桑真的是从心灵到身体都是清清白白的一个人，一直在等着土方来哦。”

 

一直埋着头安静听完银时讲述的土方闷闷地“哦”了一声，他其实可以理解月咏的心情，坂田银时善待身边人是他的优点，只是对于他们这种长期缺乏温暖的人来讲，就像冬夜里的暖炉，感受过便永远贪恋那点温度。

 

“好了，既然是这样那我明白了，我们出去吧…欸等等！你在干什么啊！”

 

银时拉下土方撑在自己胸膛上的手臂，抓着人脖子便吻了上去，撬开牙关，仔细地吮吸土方还呆滞的舌头，一只手上前直接扯开他的衣领，边脱边顺着白嫩的肩膀向下抚摸，两三下便把土方剥了个精光。

 

“刚刚抱着你时我就想做了，被多串误会我也很难受的啊，多串要好好安慰一下小银时——”土方的手被拉到身下，炙热的温度一下传到掌心，随即被大手包裹着伸入衣物内握住抬头的巨物，开始上下抚弄。

 

耳边银时的低喘和手心里清晰的形状弄的土方也有点脸红心跳，因为是他误会了银时，所以内心还有一丝丝愧疚，而这丝愧疚就被银时狡诈的拿捏住，叫他不能拒绝。

 

带着补偿心理和有一点奇怪的宠溺感，土方化被动为主动，努力用手服务着巨物，听到了银时随之加重的喘气声。他暗暗下定决心，埋下头一口含住了顶端。

 

银时“嘶——”的一声，感受到小银时被温暖的口腔紧紧包裹住头部，抬起头一看，黑色的头顶埋在自己两腿之间，上下缓慢动作着。“宝贝…你不用着这样也没关系的。” 

 

土方抬起头，两唇上是透明的液体，在昏暗的屋子里也仿佛泛着光，“没关系，我也想宠一下你。”说罢继续埋头吸吮，努力将巨物塞入自己口内，实在多出来的地方则用两只手在底端抚弄。土方嘴里被塞得满满当当，鼻息间满是雄性荷尔蒙的味道，下体也不自觉抬头，来回动作间蹭在了沙发上，留下一串痕迹。

 

他先卖力吸着顶端，又吐出来用手捧着吸着周围，偶尔用舌头舔过上面勃发的青筋。

这样来回了一会，土方只觉得自己嘴巴已经没有知觉了，终于听到银时低哼一声，释放了出来。土方猝不及防，被堵到了喉咙口，连着咳了几下。

 

“对不起多串！我没有忍住就……你快吐出来！”银时慌忙将手放在土方面前示意他吐出来，土方摇了摇头，喉咙一动吞了下去，而后搂着银时脖子就亲了上去，银时没有拒绝，抱紧身上人的腰臀，加深了这个亲吻。

 

土方握在自己下体的手被拉开，而后被人转了过去，双手撑着扶手跪在沙发上。银时借着刚刚口水的润滑，简单深入手指开拓了一下，便又抓住身下人的腰，慢慢挺近——

 

“啊——”土方扬起下巴，还有些干涩的肠道被生生顶开，夹杂着痛和快感，令他喘不上气，“卷毛你， 这么快，又来——”

 

银时完全进入，确定土方已经适应好后，下身才开始缓慢挺动。“没办法嘛，小银时只要看着土方，好像就会元气满满哦——”

“别用这种女高中生的卖萌语气说这种事啦！”土方忍不住，想伸出手去抚摸自己的下体，却被银时一把抓住，加快耸动频率，“十四不乖哦，”下身一个用力，挺进深处，“今天只准许你被我操·出·来。”

 

“你这个，抖S变态！哈啊…”  
下身的欲望得不到疏解，土方不自觉带上了哭腔，谁料引得身后人更加兽性大发，仿佛要将他操进沙发一样的力道，冲撞着他的臀部，“啪，啪”的响声回荡在整个房间。

 

直到土方整个人都失去了力气，叫骂声也消失了，银时将下身抽出，带着“啵”的一声响，将土方翻过来面对着自己，头躺在沙发扶手上，双腿大张开，一边被抬上了肩膀，另一边无力地垂落到地上，随着身上男人再次凶猛进出的动作而抖动着。

 

银时低下头，轻轻啄吻着土方的耳垂，用轻到几乎听不清的声音低喃道：“十四…宝贝，我爱你…”

土方像是已经失去知觉，随着银时的再次冲撞，终于射了出来，瘫在沙发上喘着气。

 

 

等银时也释放出来后，土方的眼神终于恢复一丝清明。他对于银时的内射行为已经习以为常，推了推趴在自己身上仁者时间的银时，像个拔屌无情的渣男一样说道：“好了死卷毛，给我起开，重死了，我要回去洗澡。”

 

见耍赖失败，银时只好又坐起来，借着屋内昏暗的光捡起两人随手扔在地上的衣服，给人穿好后再给自己也穿上。

 

“多串你还有力气吗，要不银桑抱你回去吧？”每次银时发泄完欲望后都分外渴望和土方肢体接触，就像只粘人的大狗子。

 

刚决定要多宠一宠自己男朋友的土方还是残忍的拒绝了银时的请求，立起身体后体内的液体就顺着大腿根部往下流——那触感简直了，土方慌忙拿起毛巾，将某个卷毛的亿万子孙擦干净后扔给了他，往门口走了几步，又回过头来对着身后的银时，低声道：

“喂，白痴…我也爱你。”

 

 

！！！

某个卷毛就是给点阳光就灿烂，身后毛茸茸的大尾巴一下子又立了起来。“十四…嫁给我吧！”

“喂你这家伙！又在自说自话什么了啊！”土方惊讶于这白痴脑回路是什么形状的。

银时凑上去搂着土方的腰，打开屋门，房间一下子亮堂了起来——“嫁给我你就是海贼王的男人了噢！”

“你知道随便乱改别人的经典台词也是不行的吧！”

 

 

于是糖分号的众水手们，今天又看着船长带着他的黑发男朋友在他们面前强行撒狗粮。

啊啊，给我们分配了任务，结果自己跑去潇洒了一下午吗。新八和神乐眼睛发着黑光，摩拳擦掌想去打他们船长一顿。

 

总悟有话说：

呵呵，深藏功与名。

 

 

————————————————————

一不小心写多了，剧情还没塞完，希望还有精力写出来🤯

感谢！鞠躬！土下座！


End file.
